Pocky game (mini)
by Celandine N. Yukiko
Summary: [Update Chapter 3] karena ini cerita pendek setiap OTP karakter dengan 1 tema yang sama maka mungkin akan terasa naik turun adegan romantisnya/BAD SUMMARY/BL/ArataxAoi/langsung saja di baca/
1. Chapter 1

**Pocky game mini.**

Tsukiuta milik

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning : konten hvmv, kemungkinan OOC, setting charanya mungkin yang 2017 atau tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Atau menggambil setting yang di anime.

Summary : karena ini dribble pendek setiap OTP karakter dengan 1 tema yang sama maka mungkin akan terasa naik turun adegan romantisnya.

.

.

.

 **Don't** Like, Don't **read**

.

.

Chapter 01 : KoixKakeru

.

.

.

.

Tanggal 11 november merupakan hari Poky sedunia. Entah siapa pencetuh sebuah permainan yang melibatkan makanan manis tersebut. Yang jelas saat ini si kepala berambut Pink dari Group Idol Six Gravity itu, 1000% ingin nge-modus ke Kakeru yang merupakan patnernya di Nenshou gumi. Bayangin selama mereka deket, si pirang ngak peka-peka sama kode-kode yang di kasih oleh Kisaragi Koi –nama lengkap si calon seme—. Bahkan satu member Gravy undah pada jadian. Dia sendirian yang masih ajah terjebak dalam Friendzone. /Puk-pukin Koi/

Karena itulah, dia bertekat untuk mendapatkan bibir kakerun yang masih perawan –setahunya—. Dengan permainan nista Pocky Game siapa tau dapat. Lalu Koi mulai tersenyum layaknya mendapatkan kakerun yang telanjang dengan pose hot di depannya /oke, koi memang mesum/

"EH?! Persediaan cemilan Pockynya habis?" Matanya berkedip-kedip tak percaya melihat isi lemari makanan yang penuh dengan berbagai maakanan dengan berbagai variasi rasa itu kosong oleh namanya manisan bermerk Pocky.

"Apa aku harus pergi ke Procella dorm ya…. Siapa tau masih ada cemilan Pocky." Lalu mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Ah.. Koi kita jadi tidak belajar bareng?" suara malaikat yang membuat hati Koi antara mereatapi nasipnya yang susah mendapatkan pujaan hati atau baper gara-gara ngak bisa nge-modus tahun ini.

Harunya dia mendengar ramalan keberuntungan Shun hari ini dan tidak akan bangun kesiangan gara-gara memikirkan hal nista seperti itu.

Lalu mereka berjalan ber iringan menuju ke ruang tengah tempat mereka bisa berkumpul.

Mereka sudahlah kelas 3 SMA dan mulai fokus belajar untuk masuk universitas. Maka jadwal merekapun tidaklah sepadat sebelum-sebelumnya. Karena manager mereka –Tsukishiro Kanade— sangat memproitaskan pendidikan layaknya orang tua ehemIbuehem mereka.

"Koi, tadi Yoru-san membuatkan kita cokelat panas…. Yoru-san memang malaikat kita ya~" Perkataan bahagianya Kakeru yang jujur membuatnya tersenyum sedikit. Andai saja mereka jadian. Mungkin adengan ini berubah menjadi mesum.

"emn.." balas Kakeru agak dingin, masih kepikiran modus Pocky Gamenya.

Kakeru sedikit bingung dengan raut wajah Koi yang kelihatan seperti tak bernyawa. 'Mungkin karena kita belajar bahasa inggis ya' pikir kakeru.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan tumpukan buku pelajaran serta cokelat panas, waktu belajarpun di mulai. Kakeru tidak langsung belajar melainkan meminum coklat panasnya, dia meniupnya berkali-kali supaya agak dingin dan lalu meminumnya sedikit yang membuat Koi pingsan seketika karena ekspresi kakeru yang sesudah meminum coklat panas itu sangat menikmati dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

"KOI!" Suara kakerun pun terdengar agak samar.

Meski tidak mendapatkan ciuman, dapet wajah kakerun yang mengoda saat ini cukup bagi Koi. Namun tidak bagi pasokan darahnya untuk kedepan.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

Hwakakakak…. Pinginnya sih, mau di satuin semua pairing. Tapi, karena yang bagian ikuxrui belum selesai. Jd potong saja.

Maunya juga di post pas hari pocky, tapi apadaya. Tugasku udah setumpuk gunung. Itupun sambil ngerjain tugas kuliah

Next giliran IkuxRui.

Mungkin banyak sekali kekurangan dalam cerita ini. karena saya masih penulis masihlah sangat baru banget dalam hal tulis-menulis cerita.

Berkenan meriview atau bahkan menfollow/favoritkan saya amat bersyukur.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi.

Semoga kita ketemu kembali di lain cerita.

.

.

.

Salam Yukiko-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Pocky game mini.

.

 **T** sukiuta selamanya milik Tsukino Production.

 **S** tory : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

 **W** arning : konten hvmv, kemungkinan OOC, setting charanya mungkin yang 2017 atau tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Atau menggambil setting yang di anime.

 **S** ummary : karena ini cerita pendek setiap OTP karakter dengan 1 tema yang sama maka mungkin akan terasa naik turun adegan romantisnya.

.

.

.

 **Don't** Like, Don't **read**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 02 : IkuxRui

.

.

.

Pemuda yang mewakili bulan Oktober saat ini baru saja pulang dari acara _show_ di salah satu televisi yang menemukan patner sesama _Nenshou-gumi_ sedang asik menonton tv sebari meminum sesuatu.

"Rui aku pulang." Sapa pemuda berambut coklat sebari menghampiri patnernya bernama Rui lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"S-selamat datang Ikkun." Sapanya agak kaget melihat lelaki yang di panggilnya Ikkun.

"Rui, kau belum tidur? Ini sudah larut malam. Nanti kalau kena flu gimana?" bernada sedikit khawatir, mengingat sang patner memiliki tubuh yang agak lemah.

"Ah… aku menunggu Ikkun pulang." Ucapnya agak pelan.

"Menungguku?" salah satu alis Iku terangkat sebelah bertanda bingung kearah pemuda yang mewakili bulan Juni yang mengeluarkan sesuatu di saku bajunya.

"Aku ingin mencoba bermain Pocky Game." Sebari mengeluarkan sebungkus jajanan panjang berlapis cokelat tersebut.

"Eh…?!"

"Karena You dan Yoru tidak ada. Kai juga menolak, dia bilang tidak baik di lakukan." Lalu Rui menyimpan salah satu stik pocky di mulutnya.

"A-a-a-a-a-a…" Iku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini. matanya fokus ke mulut Rui yang tampak kecil namun terlihat sangat indah.

Permainan ini mengharuskan mereka memakan pockynya bersamaan namun dari ujung yang berbeda.

Dan bagaimana kalau bibir mereka bersentuhan…!

Rui mungkin tak perduli, tapi jantung Iku tidaklah bisa di ajak kompromi. Apalagi kalau sampai ketahuan oleh para member Procella- _gumi_ yang lain, kalau di ejek You sama Shun sih, masih bisa di terima. Tetapi Kalau Kai, Iku tidak yakin bisa hidup dengan tenang. Mengingat sang Papa (Kai) sangatlah menyangi Rui dan mencoba menjanga kesucian anaknya hingga cukup umur _–Papa Kai terlalu Protektif sama anak-anaknya—_

.

.

Tanpa di sadari Iku, Rui Sudah menempelkan Ujung pocky yang lain ke mulutnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba mulai menggigit ujung pockynya.

.

.

' **WHAT THE HELL?!** ' Batin Iku dengan situasi yang di hadapinya saat ini.

.

.

Sementara otaknya berpikir agar menjaga kesucian Rui hingga cukup _–Pliss deh Iku, ini bukan fanfic ber-rating M—_ , setiap detik ujung yang di gigit Rui makin memendekan jarak.

.

.

Tinggal 5 centi,

.

.

Otak si pelari dari Osaka terus menemukan cara mengentikan permainan yang tidak baik ini. Bahkan suara TV, yang saat ini terdengar suara orang tertawapun seperti mengejek situasi dirinya sekarang.

.

.

3 centi,

.

.

Bahkan Hidung merekapun bersentuhan.

Ah…! Benar masih ada cara!

.

.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu mematahkan Pockynya.

.

'Hampir saja kami bersentuhan bibir.' Batin Iku bersyukur kerena pernah di beritahu cara permainan pocky game. Walaupun harus kalah sih. Yang penting selamat dulu dari amukan Sang Papa yang bisa saja lewat di depan mereka. Mengingat sang Papa (Kai) sering memeriksa anak kesayangannya jika sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Kayaknya aku kalah deh Rui." Ucap si surai coklat sebari tertawa canggung.

"Karena Ikkun tidak bersungguh-sungguh 'kan?" Ucap Rui agak sedih _–atau ni anak ketularan drama Shun yang acap kali mengelurkan air mata buaya ketika di marahi Kai—_

Ets, tapi ingat. Iku mempunyai julukan " _Flash Iku"._ Dengan segera Iku ngomong.

"Itu karena Rui ingin menang dariku 'kan. Tentu saja bukan karena aku merendahkan. Tetapi karena aku sayang Rui. Jadi aku memberi kesempatan." Dengan beberapa efek blink-blink sebagai _Background_ belakang Iku, rasanya agak silau buat saya sebagai penulis _**#Plak!**_

Segera saja muka Rui memegang kedua pipinya yang agak memerah

— _ini kok adegannya diambil dari manga 4 panel gini—_

"Ayo Rui, kita tidur. Kalau Kai datang memeriksa. Kita pasti di marahi." Ucap Iku mengingatkan sebari menarik lengan Rui keluar. Tak lupa mematikan TV yang terlupakan.

Merekapun beriringan berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing yang berada di lantai 3. Tidak ada percakapan berarti selama mereka berjalan. Namun hanya ada sebuah kehangatan saat mereka bergandengan tangan (baca : Rui di geret paksa Iku). Lalu mereka berhenti tepat di kamar Rui.

"Selamat malam Rui." Ucap Iku, sebari mencium keningnya.

Lalu Iku segera masuk ke kamarnya. Rasanya jantungya entah pergi kemana saat dia melakukanya.

.

.

.

'JATUNGKU LARI KEMANA BARUSAN SAMA RASA MALUKU!' Batin Iku OOC.

.

.

.

.

Lain di mata, lain di hati… eh salah.

Di lain pihak, Rui tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum akan kelakuan Iku barusan sebari menyentuh keningnya. Mungkin dia harus lebih sering meminta saran cinta ke Shun.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue.**

.

.

Akhirnya di lanjut juga, padahal masih tenggelem sama tugas. Kemungkinan next chapter AraAo atau YouYu.

Jangan tanya ini ngak ciuman. Ada sensasi tersendiri pas anak _Nensho-Gumi_ ngak ciuman, sesuatu banget **#plak!**

Sebenernya mereka ngak cukup umur, terutama Koi. Dia masih di bawah umur banget, mana lahirnya tahun 97. Meski pake setting 2017 **#Plak!**

Seperti biasa saya meminta saran dari para pembaca, guna menyempurnakan Fanfic yang sebenernya ancur ini.

Maaf karena kurang panjang, karena sudah kebiasaan bikin cerita pendek klo mau cepet-cepet beres. _—Alasan sih sebenernya—  
_

 _terimakasih banget yang sudah ripiu sama fav sekaligus follow... tak lupa pada pembaca hantu /woy!/ yang meluangkan untuk membaca fanfic geje saya._

 _._

 _._

Berkenan me-ripu/fav/follow atau sekalian bawa sepanduk ma golok minta publish cepet kayak temen-temenku pas di fandom tetangga di fb. _/pokoknya jangan dah kalau begitu/_

.

.

.

Salam Yukiko-chan ^.^


	3. Chapter 3 : Arata x Aoi

**Pocky Game (mini)**

 **T** sukiuta milik Tsukino Talent Pro.

 **S** tory by me

 **R** ating : K

.

 **don't** like, don't **r** **ead.**

.

Mungkin bagi dua pemuda yang mewakili bulan Mei dan April itu akan lebih suka diam di rumah, terutama bagi lelaki berambut Black Night yang mengalami situasi mengenakan seperti ini bersama teman masa kecilnya. Berlari menghindari Fansnya di Hari Pocky--Selain valentine tentunya--

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Gila Aoi, mereka cepet juga ngikutin kita" Ucap Arata yang masih berlari.

"Ya iyalah Arata! kita larinya juga ngak maksimal!" Suara Aoi mulai melemah meski dengan nada protes karena sebenarnya mereka sudah hampir berlari selama jam istirahat berlangsung.

Dengan segera mereka menambah kecepatan dan segera bersembunyi di ruang Praktek IPA.

TAP!TAP!

"Kemana mereka?!"

"Aku tak bisa menemukan mereka!"

"Duh di saat seperti ini mereka masih memiliki tenaga untuk menambah kecepatan lari! seperti yang di harapkan para Idol kita!"

Suara samar-samar dari para fans yang berada tepat di luar tempat persembunyian itu membuat hati Aoi tak henti-hentinya memompa oksigen dengan cepat.

Antara capek, kehabisan nafas dan panik.

Sayup-sayup suara para beberapa fans pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

"Fyuuh~ kita selamat Arata," Agak lega yang sudah tidak lagi menempelkan telinga ke pintu.

"Kau benar," Lalu menyedot susu kotak stroberinya dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Arata di saat seperti ini masih bisa tenang ya" kemudia tertawa canggung dan mendekati Arata.

"Aku ketakutan kok, kau tidak bisa melihatnya Aoi?" dengan nada datar.

"Eerrr... sepertinya tidak." jawabnya tidak yakin.

"Aku heran kenapa para cewek ngejer kita sampai segitunya?" Tanyanya pada pemilik mata biru yang ada di depannya.

"Hahaha... Arata tau sendiri, ini 11 November yang artinya hari Pocky." Jawabnya tertawa kecil.

"Trus apa hubungannya dengan kita," Menyedot lagi sisa minumannya.

"Agap saja para fans melakukan Pocky Game sekalian modus buat dapat ciuman dari kita, Arata," Ucapnya mantap.

"Aku tidak menyangka Ouji-Sama bilang 'modus'," Tidak percaya.

"Arata, serius"

"Hahahaha... maaf, maaf." mengaku salah. "Tapi menurutku dari pada modus seperti itu, aku lebih suka melakukannya secara langsung," Lanjut Arata.

"Eh, apa maks--"

Chu~

Tanpa di duga arata menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Aoi dengan cepat dan membuat yang bersangkutan tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ciuman itu tidak lama, hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik saja, tanpa ada yang mendominasi. Tapi mampu membuat pantner si surai hitam itu memerah padam.

"A-Arata," Kehabisan kata-kata.

"Apa Aoi, Mau minta lagi?" Sambil terkekeh.

"Uuuggghhh..." Sekarang mukanya berwarna bagai tomat busuk.

"Hahaha... tak masalah kan Aoi, toh kita kan sudah lama pacarannya~"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

Lalu keduanya sepakat untuk tahun depan akan absen pada hari valentine dan juga hari Pocky. Mereka tidak mau di kejar-kejar predator (baca : fans mereka) seperti saat ini.

To be Continue

karena semua data fanficku ada di leppy yang dah rip, jadi ku buat versi baru.

jadi maklum kalau lama. dan garing ceritannya.

 **awalnya aku ngak kira akunku balik lagi. dduuhh~** **aku bakal tetep publish di wattpad dan di Ffn ini.** **.** **.**

 **.**

 **Salam Yukiko-chan**


End file.
